Rosalie's Baby
by HollowHorrors
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett yearn for a child they should never be able to have, but a young woman called Melody could change all of that.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Stephanie Meyer does. I do own this plot (Rosalie's Baby) and any proceeding chapters. Thank you and enjoy.**

Rosalie felt the bloodlust gripping her tightly. Every nerve-ending in her body twitched it anticipation. She knew what she was doing was wrong but so much in her life was wrong, she no longer cared about the consequences of her actions. It angered her as she stared deeply at her porcelain white reflection glaring at her despite the dirty, chipped window pane of an old adult shop. She watched as haggard prostitutes lined up on the pavement. Each one promising the night of their punters lives. She looked amongst the worn-out women, some peddling their bodies for drugs and others, the more forlorn looking girls simply hadn't gotten the right start in life.

She thought of Emmett. He knew that he would try and stop her if he knew what she had planned. How she loved him. Even with them being the most repugnant creatures in all existance he still retained an admirable pureness. She knew he would never condone this, but she had waited long enough.

Rosalie had spotted her. She wondered if her heart did beat, would it have skipped right then? The guilt was over-whelming but not enough to deter Rosalie from what she had in mind. She settled into the shadows and waited for her moment to strike. She would wait as long as it took.

Melody hated her waitressing job. She clutched her over-sized beige rain mac against her body in a desperate attempt to regain some warmth. She was used to the cold. Living in a tiny apartment nestled away in an awful neigbourhood, it was always cold. Nothing leafy green and the rays of the sun never penetrated her miserable street. She had come to the city four years ago from a charming area in Massachusetts. The kind of surburban paradise that was just right for raising children. That was where she met Penn.

They seemed to be destined for each other. The day they met in first grade, he held her hand and told her that he would love her forever. From that day they were inseperable. Until four years ago. He took Melody's hands into his own, like the day they had first met. He drew his face nearer to hers and told her that he was leaving her to go to college, and that he thought they had had a 'nice time' but there time had come to an end. Naturally, Melody had been devastated. He had taken her virginity not two months beforehand, after much hasseling on his part.

She couldn't just let the love of her life go. She turned down her place at Dartmouth College and followed him to the city. Once she got there he was already with another girl. A beautiful red-head whom she had recognized from back home. It transpired after a confrontation with 'Mindy' that they had actually been together for a very long time and had decided they would be going to the same college and living together. A real plan, not just an empty promise of eternal love from a first grader.

Melody had been far too ashamed to return home to a Mother that had warned her not to chase after Penn and assume her place in college and her new life. So, she did what she had to. She worked, she paid rent and she slept. She tried to make friends but with the only females around being prostitutes, she avoided them and kept her head down. She had become a recluse, nobody cared...even her Mother had stopped calling.

She wasn't aware of the vivid amber gaze that traced her steps down the street as she hurried home.  
>Rosalie moved stealthily, weaving her way through the gathering of unsavoury people on the street. She gracefully side stepped wolf-whistling pimps and drug addled unfortunates. Her sights were set on Melody. She had to admit that Melody was indeed beautiful and appealingly unaware of the fact. Tumbling soft blonde waves framed her heart shaped face, and her cornflower blue eyes were lidded with dark ebony lashes. Her pink cheeks were the only thing that showed she was alive though. The pale skin and misery in those beautiful eyes were enough to almost make Rosalie walk away.<p>

Melody turned the key in her apartment door, a hand clamped around her mouth. Helpless, she had no time scream before she passed out.

Melody wearily opened her eyes. She could hear shouting. Not unusual for her neighbourhood, but in her apartment? She looked up and saw an attractive couple squaring up to each other. An enchanting blonde with a ferocious snarl seemed to be winning the war of words, despite the male being enormous. She then realised she wasn't even in her apartment. The furnishings were lavish, yet impersonal. She knew without a doubt that she was in a hotel. To her horror, she then realised that she was tied to the king size bed she lay upon. Her cerulean eyes widened with fear. She wanted to scream, but the anger in her captives face instinctively told her that wouldn't be a wise idea.

"Rose, she's awake..." the man told the fearsome woman. 'Rose' looked down at Melody. She looked at her and turned back to the man.

"See, the resemblence is uncanny Emmett. She looks virtually like I did before, even those eyes" Her face relaxed and she stared down at Melody, almost like a Mother gazing wistfully upon her newborn child.

"It's wrong Rose. I wont do this" Emmett, with all of his virtue refused to look at Melody.  
>"You just don't understand, do you? Before I was...was this, all I wanted was a family. A nice husband, and...children. It was all taken away from me"<p>

He walked towards her. She didn't cry but it seemed that she wanted to. They embraced. Rose spoke again "I am so sorry Emmett, I am sorry. You don't think I've fought long and hard over this. I know this is wrong, but we can change her. Renesmee proves that this can be done"

"You want this girl to suffer the very thing you detest about yourself. You are hoping she can be as strong as Bella...and what if she can't?"

"I can't go on like this" Rose's anger began to rise again. "I chose a girl that nobody cares about...this is the girl. Emmett, we deserve this but if you won't do it...I'll have to find someone who will" With that she left the room.

Melody felt intense fear. It was true, nobody cared for her but still, was she so worthless that people felt they could take her hostage...and change her? Change her into what? Who was Renesmee and Bella? It seemed that she was now left alone with the most rational, yet heartless member of this unusual couple. After what seemed to be hours, he looked at her.  
>His eyes were a flashing intense gold, he crouched beside her bedside, and she flinched away.<p>

"I am so sorry. I am mortified that this could happen to you, at the hands of my wife" he reached a hand out and rested it lightly on her arm. "I could have never anticipated how bad things had gotten for her. I never knew how bad her desire to be like everyone else was"

Melody spoke, her voice felt a million miles away, so unlike her usual voice that she wasn't even sure if what she had said made sense. "What are you? Why am I here?"

"You could do something for us. Something that we could never ask you for, which is why you are here. What we are is more complicated...we could never tell you. Secrecy is a code we must all live by"

"What...is it you want? I have nothing, my life is nothing"

"Another reason why it's you and not just anyone off the street. Rosalie has been looking a long time for someone like you"

"Like me?"

"Somebody who is destitute. Somebody who might want to do something amazing at a great risk. She knows because our life is one of secrecy she could never have anyone volunteer for this, they would have to be taken by force. I cannot abide by this" His face was heartbroken, which only demonstrated how devastingly handsome he was. His face expressed a yearning to give his wife whatever she wanted but his moral obligation to an innocent young girl fought with his conscience. He must have been about her age, yet he seemed so much wiser than those years.

"Please tell me...Emmett" She used his name cautiously, she wasn't sure if he would appreciate the familiarity. "What is it you want?"

"Like I said, she...we want what most couples take for granted, a child"

"You want a child? Keep trying, my Mama took 3 years to concieve me and you are both so young"

"We are not as young as you would think"

"Still, it could happen, there are plenty of willing surrogate mothers if it didn't. You wouldn't need me"

"You look like her, she wants the child to resemble us"

"You could find lots of blonde women. For the right price you could get a supermodel"

"She wants you"

"Tell me what you are?"

"I can't"

"Please"

"I shouldn't tell you, I would have to kill you if I did, that is not a joke. I could do it too, crush every bone in your body in a second" It sounded like a threat but she could tell he was just telling her the truth. There was no menace in his voice, just weariness.

"When I said my life was nothing, I am nothing. I wasn't joking either. I do not fear death. I have lost the only thing in my life I deemed worthy. Now, you have me tied up here and I have no choice but to listen to what you say but I would find it easier if you told me what you are"

"If you ever told anyone, I would kill you"

"I would welcome it"

"Would you hear me out completely?"

"Yes"

"We're vampires"

A sharp inhalation of breath was the loudest thing in the room.

Emmett was surprised at Melody's calmness. He had revealed a secret to her far too easily but the obligation to her was far too great. He had felt so sorry for her that he had felt an instant trust and connection. He was angry at himself for feeling that way. He was prepared to kill her if he needed to. The Volturi didn't give second chances, but he may as well finish what he had started then take action after.

"Rosalie was changed first, she was almost killed by her fiancee and his brutish friends. They did dreadful things to her. Used her and threw her in a ditch to die. Our leader Carlisle found her...he smelt the blood and changed her. Years later whilst she was hunting in the mountains, she found me. I had been attacked viciously by a bear. We only hunt animals. Never humans. We like to think of ourselves as 'vegetarians' Anyway, I was almost dead, Rosalie carried me for miles to Carlisle, and he changed me. You see thing about vampires is that your body is frozen in time. You can't change, you can't even sleep and that also means, if your a woman, you cannot bear a child"  
>"But a man can?"<p>

"Yes, a man can impregnate a human woman. It's been proven recently with my brother"

Melody began to realise that Rosalie did not have her in mind as a surrogate to a human child but to Emmett's vampire baby. She wanted her to carry their child. She couldn't help but feel mildly flattered and important, and also extremely horrified. The horror was soon beaten down by pity.  
>"It's dangerous isn't it. Bella? She's your brother's wife isn't she? I heard you say she suffered?"<br>"Yes, it's true. It nearly killed her. As soon as she had given birth to Renesmee, we changed her"

"And she's happy now?"

"I think Bella's happiness is half of the reason Rosalie felt she needed to take such drastic action"

No words were said for what felt like an eternity. Melody thought of this poor tragic couple. Frozen in time, ready to unite themselves forever but unable to have the one thing they truly want. She remembered her Mother speaking about the horrible disappointments she went through every month in her quest to concieve her. She thought of Rosalie now, tearing through the streets. Going through the intense agony of knowing she may have to choose between her desire to be a Mother or the love of her clearly devoted husband. She took a long, deep breath and looked straight into Emmett's bewitching eyes so he knew she was serious.

"Ok...I'll do it" In a voice that spoke in waves of power she had not experienced in her 22 years of life.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett looked down at Melody. They hadn't mis-treated her besides holding her here against her will. She bore no bruise, especially no cuts, for fear the blood-lust would ruin Rosalie's plans. This frail girl had succumbed far too easily. She had offered her womb up as a surrogate to her captives.

He knew that deep down she should be screaming, fearing for her fragile mortal life. Bella had choice, there was nobody pressuring her. Rosalie had not even intended to ask. She hoped they could transport her somewhere, perhaps Isle Esme and artificially inseminate her against her will. Alas, this girl knowing all the facts still wanted to do this for them.

"I don't think you...understand" Emmett spoke slowly, elongating his words loudly, as if Melody was deaf.

"I do, I want to do this" Melody spoke with purpose. She looked Emmett in the eyes. She never looked anyone in the eyes her whole life.

"You might die"

"I may as well be dead now. And...you could change me?" She had put all her cards on the table. She would give Emmett and Rosalie the baby they craved. She would become a vampire and be strong, beautiful, and powerful. All the things that she was never gifted with at birth. Perhaps she would forever be bonded with this vampire couple. Perhaps she would meet the famed Bella and Renesmee, a real family. She could be like her child's Aunt. If she did die giving birth, she had nothing to lose.

Emmett wished that Edward was here. He had to know if Melody was truly in her right mind. She was willing to go through hell to give them a child, only hoping that they may change her after. It was a wonderful deal for them, but he wondered if she knew all that she would be giving up.

"Melody..." He spoke her name as a whisper. "Bella was lucky, extremely lucky. I am not going to lie, you could be even luckier. Bella was pregnant for around a month. It was awful, she couldn't get any nutrition into her body. She was starving by the second. Carlisle, our leader...he's a doctor, predicted that her heart would give out before she could deliver. Fortunately, we discovered that the baby was craving...blood. It made her a lot healthier but still the birth was very traumatic, she was still so weak. Her heart did fail, my brother managed to inject his venom..."

"Venom?"

"Yes, venom. All vampires have venom. If you are bitten by a vampire, it's the venom that changes you. It usually takes around three days to change someone. Those three days are agony. An awful burning pain that won't subside"

"Being a vampire takes a lot of pain, huh?" Melody managed a fleeting smile "You can't scare me, I've nothing to live for anyway. Call Rosalie and tell her I've made up my mind"

Emmett sighed. She was so beautiful. The kind of beautiful that you couldn't take your eyes away from in case it was gone. He knew that was simply mortality. Every line on your face, every expression could change in a heartbeat. Of course, it wasn't only lines and expressions. The person could be gone any moment too. Rosalie was right, they looked alike although Melody looked more...real. A slight scar on her chin, eyelashes that didn't curl upwards perfectly, no make-up and a small smattering of light brown freckles on her nose. All charming traits that the venom would erase in it's bid to make a visually appealing and 'perfect' vampire.

"One more thing Melody that you must know if you are truly willing to do this. We do not EVER hunt humans, but the first year of your new life...if it happens, you'll want to. You should stay with us. I could help you overcome that. And...we don't sleep, we don't need to. Also, there is this..." Emmett pulled open the blind and the rays of the sun beamed through. Tiny diamonds seemed to shine from all of his exposed skin. Catching the light, and sparkling all around the room.

"Oh my god. It's...your...so beautiful"

Emmett snapped the blind shut with a disgusted look on his face. Beautiful? He was a monster. The skin only proved that and so did Melody's reaction. It was just another way to lure the prey to the hunter. As if they needed any help hunting, not with the super strength and speed.

"We live in a place that is mostly cloudy and nearly always raining. Nothing but this happens if we go out in sunlight but, if we do so in public, you can attract unwanted attention from humans, and then the Volturi"

"What's the Volturi?"

"The Volturi are like the vampire police. Basically ensuring he stick to the rules, keep our secret and delivering punishments if the laws aren't abided by"

"Will I be okay?" A confrontation with the Volturi sounded as horrifying as another hostile attack by baby crazed Rosalie.

"We have serious intentions to change you...or...kill you. Either way, the Volturi won't care. Especially if you have a special power, you could even work for them in the future. I'll deal with them when the time comes, it probably wouldn't even be for decades the way they do things" Melody looked hopeful. It was like being accepted into a whole new family. Emmett spoke again, in his hand he held the latest mobile phone, finger on the dial button.

"Now are you sure?...Because I am going to call Rosalie"

After sucking in a deep breath, Melody simply said "Call her"

Within seconds of the call being made, the door to the room opened. A slightly sheepish Rosalie appeared from around it. Melody noted that she was absolutely breath taking. Long golden hair waved appealingly to her middle back. Her figure was soft and curvacious but without an inch of surplus fat, the kind of shapely body that human girls dieted endlessly for.  
>As she gazed at this vampiric angel she recalled what Emmett had said earlier. He had said that Melody looked like her. How could she look like her? Rosalie was like a beautiful cursed princess and she couldn't even pass as a hapless understudy. The princess spoke, her voice was almost as enchanting as her appearance.<p>

"I have followed you for a while. I know almost everything about you, and now...thanks to my husband, you know pretty much everything about us too...Melody"

"I...I...I needed to know" Melody hated herself for stuttering ridiculously infront of this self-assured and intimidating woman.

"I understand that. It was unfair for me to assume this would ever work, but I never thought somebody with their whole life in front of them would ever choose to help people like us. My plan was to take you by force and then let you die" Rosalie's words cut like glass. Although she had softened considerably, she still made Melody's stomach flip. "But, also thanks to Emmett, it could be so different. We can help you in every way and then you can become one of us. I hope you understand that my desperation to be a mother overides my distinct hatred of turning people into vampires...I would never choose this if I had another option"

Melody felt the searing pain of pity once again. She gazed dreamily at this woman. From looking at her clothes, it was obvious she had wealth and class. The two didn't always come hand in hand but in Rosalie's case it was all there. Add to that extraordinary beauty and intelligence yet she still yearned for the one thing Melody could give her. If Melody was ever going to assert herself the time was now. She was to carry their baby and she would no longer do it tied to a bed fearing for her life.

"So when do we start?"

The process had been very clinical. Rosalie had explained to Melody that Bella and Edward had only slept together twice during their honeymoon and she had fallen pregnant, so the theory was, providing that the human female was in a fertile part of her cycle the venom-laced sperm being so much stronger than it's human counterpart would in almost 100% of cases inpregnate the female quickly, without the need to try many times.

Emmett felt stupid, this would be nothing like Renesmee's conception. There was love and passion there, and in this situation it was so clinical. Deep down he wondered if he could even make love to Melody without hurting her, and to his surprise he realised that he wanted to. He had never felt any real emotion for any other woman besides Rosalie, especially any sexual desire. He watched her talk through Bella's pregnancy and the background of the Cullen family with Rose.

Her naturally wavy yet unstyled hair fell into her face as she seemed to look down at her soon to be occupied stomach. She brushed it behind her ear and peeked up through her lashes. Embarrassingly they both caught eachother looking, Melody looked away first. Rosalie seemed blissfully unaware of what was going on around her as she filled the air with plans and ideas.

Rosalie got up from her seat and crossed the room to a grand oak dresser. She pulled open one of the small top drawers and pulled out a clear plastic bag that contained a clear plastic cup. She sighed, she also felt stupid knowing that in reality babies were not supposed to be made this way. Romance and love, hot and passionate, gripping eachother tightly knowing that in that very special moment the two of you may have just created new life. Happy endings came in many forms, she was starting to lose the notion that her happy ending should have been a gravestone and started to accept that just maybe the cup was the start of a whole new Rosalie.

Emmett looked at the cup Rosalie had placed into his hands.  
>"I know it's..." She offered the sentence but was unable to finish it. She thought it was horribly embarrassing and was mildly grateful to be a vampire at this point, for if vampires could blush her cheeks would be aflame right now.<p>

"This is...Are you sure Rosalie?" They would have to complete the insemination as soon as Emmett filled the cup, they had no idea the effect his venom would have on the plastic.

Rosalie turned to face Melody who was still sat in an overstuffed chairs by the bed.  
>"Melody, this is the last time I will ask. Once Emmett has given me his...ahem, specimen. The process has to begin immediately. That means you could be pregnant by tomorrow and you will have to begin drinking blood straight away"<p>

Melody took in a deep breath, she clicked her finger revelling in the snap of her bones. She wiggled her toes inside of her socks. Simple pleasures.

"I am ready"

It had happened all so quickly. Melody had recieved the specimen within the hour. She looked down at her tummy. The pregnancy would be rapid she had been told. She would have the baby within a month or so. She wondered if she stared long enough would she see a little foot suddenly kick out. Rosalie giggled, a pastime she didn't often embrace.

"I know I said rapid Melody, but we won't really know for at least a week or two, maybe just focus on keeping your health up rather than looking for changes"

With that she passed Melody a white non see-through lidded cup of O-negative blood. Rosalie had gone to great lengths to ensure she knew all there was to know about her surrogate, even to break into her doctors to make copies of her medical hstory and learn her blood type of which she had plenty on stand-by to keep her as strong as humanly possible.

"Oh, and excuse the cup. We found it helped Bella drink it if she didn't know what she was drinking" Rosalie was starting to soften towards Melody, she owed her so much.

"I guess it does help" Melody put the straw to her lips.

She was pretty horrified at what she was about to do. Rosalie claimed that at this point they were unsure whether she would feel a craving to drink the blood but later she would, and that Melody should look upon the blood as a sort of pre-natal vitamins. All in preparation. She began to suck on the straw and watched as the blood travelled through it and into her mouth. It was disgusting. She swallowed it quickly, like a child forced into swallowing medicine. The taste made her tongue tingle unpleasantly, like licking metal. She had never been the kind to suck on a cut finger, not that she was squeamish but blood should really remain in the body.

Emmett, who had been absent through the insemination had returned and passed a set of keys to his wife.

"It's ready" he looked at Melody trying to finish her cup of blood, clearly struggling with her quota.

"What's ready?" Melody enquired, not really out of interest but more to buy her a few moments away from her unappetising beverage.

"Tonight" Rosalie's golden eyes conveyed her excitement. "We travel to Forks"

Melody's suspicions that this couple were from money were confirmed that night when they chartered a private jet to their destination in Washington. When they got to Forks they boarded a smaller plane from Seattle, which too must have been private as they were the only ones aboard. Emmett was right, the clouds hung thickly, almost draped upon the tips of the tall fir trees like a blanket. The moisture smacked Melody in the face and seeped into all of her pores, it was refreshing and claustrophobic at the same time. It was so green, she hadn't seen a kiss from Mother Nature like this for years. She wasn't sure she missed it.

Emmett and Rosalie had explained more to her during the plane journey. They had a sister named Alice who could see the future, while they were away chances were Alice wasn't looking out for them. This left them free to do what they had planned to do. Now they were returning Alice would get a vision as it directly concerned her. Melody would be shielded though as Alice cannot read the future of the baby...or the mother of the baby itself. She could never predict Bella's future, but Alice would know something was up. They assured her not to worry about it, they would deal with the consequences of their actions where their family was concerned.

They also told her that until they had smoothed things out with the Cullen's, Melody would be staying in a small cottage in the woods that had a lot of security, and a large freezer to store blood. As they stood outside, the only stipulation Rosalie had was that if Melody wanted fresh air she use the back garden and not wander through the forest alone. There was no telling what was out there.

As she settled into the cottage, she smiled to herself. Perhaps she would die, or perhaps she would get everything she had ever wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

"HOW COULD YOU?" A beautiful ornate vase flew through the air at great speed, past Rosalie's head, causing her blonde hair to ruffle slightly in the breeze the throw had created. "How could you do that Rosalie? After everything that happened to me! You were there, you saw!"

"But we didn't know Bella, about the blood. You drank blood and you were better. She may be okay" Rosalie pleaded with her sister-in-law.

It had been 7 years since she had married Edward and her body had gone through the awful trauma of giving birth to her niece Renesmee that leaded to her transformation. Although biologically Renesmee was that age, her physical build and mental capacity was that of a 17 year old, and she would age no further.

"She's just a child!"

"She's 22 years old Bella, and she has chosen to do this for us"

"You forced her though!" Bella seethed with anger.

"Do you know how hard this has been for me Bella. Do not forget when you needed help, I stood by you. I cared for Renesmee when you were changing and now you won't do the same"

"I wasn't coerced into this Rosalie. I am married to Edward, we are a family. You want some girl to have Emmett's baby so you can live out some fantasy that you too are in a family" Bella held on to the corner of the brown leather coach in a tight grip, knowing full well that she needed to contain her anger or she would be quite tempted to lift it into the air and throw it.

"Even if the baby was just Emmett's, I would always be their Mother. Did you all think that I was never in pain, watching Renesmee grow, being so close yet so far" She flashed her questing eyes towards her family. She knew coming clean about what they had done would be received this way. It had been such a dark time in the Cullen household and they had rejoiced when it was over. Now Rosalie and Emmett were re-opening healed wounds. "I was happy for you Bella. I could never shake the feeling though that even though you threw your mortality away...you still got everything one could ask for"

Edward stared at Emmett. He sensed that although his desire to be a Father was almost as strong as Rosalie's motherly instinct, he didn't agree with her method, or even the situation in it's entirety. They seemed to stare eachother down for the longest time, although this went un-noticed to the warring females.

Bella's grip loosened. She wanted to throw her arms around her sister-in-law and cry for her. She could feel the tears welling up as she listened. They'd had a rocky start. Rosalie had shown an open dislike to her despite Bella's best efforts to persuade Rosalie that she was happy to give up her life to be with Edward, and that he was the only thing she ever wanted. She'd voted no to Bella becoming a vampire, but explained that she wished someone had done it for her.  
>Upon learning her reasons later on and Bella's pregnancy, they were bought together. Rosalie was right, she did stand by Bella when it was important. Bella wasn't sure she could return the favour this time. She thought of how ironic the situation was. Since the day she had discovered Edward was a vampire, all she wanted was to become what he called a 'monster' and Rosalie detested her for willing to give everything she had up. Yet she could not bring herself to agree that an innocent girl be changed and subjected to torture because a barron female vampire wanted a child herself.<p>

"Its my fault..." Alice's tiny musical voice piped up. "I should have been watching you, but I never knew you were capable of this"

"Alice, it's not your fault. I wasn't planning on feeding on her"

"You were planning to kill her whatever the circumstances" Bella growled.

"No! Well, not intentionally. I have already started her on the blood diet. It could all be okay, couldn't it Carlisle?"

"Bella, I hate to say this because I do not agree the path Rosalie has chosen here is right in anyway but she's right. Had you been taking in your blood from the beginning, chances are things would have been very different for you. As soon as you had taken the first few sips your heart rate began returning to normal and you were even well enough to stand"

"See Bella, she will be..."

"Silence Rosalie" Esme snapped. Rosalie's eyes cast downwards to her feet. Esme knew how to make her feel so small, although the kindly mother hen in the family did not utelize this gift often.

They had been arguing for almost an hour, that nobody had noticed for at least the past 20 minutes, two of the family members had exited the Cullen house and had arrived at the cottage where Melody was staying.

The door knocked loudly, it made Melody almost jump right out of her seat. She knew that Rosalie and Emmett both had keys. She decided to sit very quietly and wait for whoever was behind the door to go away. Several knocks later, they still hadn't decided to give up. Perhaps they had left their keys somewhere, were vampires so flaky? Surely they had decades to remember to pick up your keys wherever you went.

She edged closer to the big wooden door, toying with the idea that a chain would be sufficient protection for her while she shooed the person away.  
>After what seemed to be the fiftieth knock, she chained the door and opened it a fraction.<br>Two older looking teenagers stood side by side behind the door. They both had intensely bronzed hair. The males eyes were the same vivid gold as Emmett's and Rosalies. She was in no doubt that he was a vampire. Yet the female did not bear the yellow fire in her eyes, instead her eyes were a warm chocolate brown. She wondered if it had been wise to answer the door now, if they were truly vampires, the chain alone would be nothing short of an annoyance if they were here to kill her.

"We're not" The male spoke.

"I beg your pardon?" Came the stunned reply from Melody's lips.

"We aren't here to kill you Melody" Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"How do you...how do you know my name?" The confused girl choked out.

"Uncle Emmett sent us" The stranger's accompanying female answered. "We needed to speak with you. "I am Renesmee Cullen and this is my Father, Edward Cullen"

Moments seemed to pass before anyone spoke again. Melody unchained the door. They may have been lying, they could really be there to kill her, they could even be the Volturi, yet she trusted them instantly. Especially the female, she found her particularly hard to resist. Immediately Renesmee rushed to Melody's side, ushering her into a seat and sitting down next to her.

Melody observed without even looking too closely that they were both devastatingly gorgeous. Renesmee even more so. They were both slender, yet Edward had muscular tone and his daughter's curves were soft and feminine. They both shared the same aqualine nose and facial structure.

Edward sat opposite from them. He knew exactly what his daughter was doing as she observed her pink palms grasping the shocked girls ever paling hands. She was projecting images into her mind, images of who they were, assuring Melody that they were indeed who they claimed to be. By the end of it Melody felt a wash of calmness, and even had a peaceful smile on her face. Renesmee was truly a miracle, a gift to all...like her child would be.

"You can't think like that" Edward interceded. "Renesmee is unique, your child will be too but I want you to see that even having a miracle child will not save you from what could happen"

"I know..." Melody stammered clumsily "I know that Emmett has sent you here. Maybe to talk me out of this. I have been told of your powers. I know that you can read whatever thoughts I am thinking. You can read my mind. You'll know my life, you'd see for yourself. I ask you now Edward. Read me, look into my thoughts and tell me this is not what I want" Melody's pitch inched higher with every word she spoke.

"I don't want to do that Melody" He looked at his daughter, wondering why she wasn't doing more to keep the increasingly hysterical woman calm. "I don't want to have to read your mind"  
>"Read it!" Melody snapped back, desperate for someone to see. Someone who could see things how they truly were for her. Uptight Mother, controlling yet neglectful childhood, broken heart, humiliation and eventual yet eternal lonliness.<p>

"Just do it Dad" Renesmee's questing eyes pleaded for him to do it quickly. She was projecting words that provoked Melody into thinking about her life. Words like childhood, mother and lover swarmed her head. How she longed to leave it all behind, not necessarily for a better life, but just any other life.

Edward stared at Melody, he saw flickers of memories, everything that haunted her and the things she tried to block out. Her Father had many affairs that her Mother tolerated. A childhood sweetheart named Penn that broke her heart. He winced when he realized that she loved him just as much as he loved Bella. That was a hard pill to swallow, he knew he wouldn't know what to do if Bella did not return his love. He would do anything to forget, in fact, once he did just that.

Edward's face began to crumple. He had never felt so much emotion in all of his life, the raw anger of the fact she may be denied an honorable death or a new life shook his entire being. He now knew that indeed she was not crazy. This woman was absolutely in her right mind and had very strong motives for doing this for his adoptive brother and sister.

"I am sorry that we had to do this Melody. I had to know for sure. I now see that this for you is the only way to have a new beginning, be it in heaven or as a vampire. I can see that you have thought this through the best you can, even though I believe your decision has been heavily influenced by your desire to escape this life, I do also sympathise. I will now return to my family, Rosalie and Emmett and tell them what I know"

Renesmee and Edward rose to their feet. Without warning Renesmee turned on her heels and embraced Melody. She pulled away and smiled the most beautiful smile Melody had ever seen. Neither of them spoke again, just turned and walked out of the door. 

A few minutes later, despite the cottage being a mile and a half away, Renesmee and Edward walked in through the Cullen's front door. Somebody was awaiting them

"So how did it go...I erm, can't see her because of the baby. I just knew once you had decided to go. I thought it was a good idea so I didn't say anything. They've only just realized you two had gone a few minutes ago" Alice laughed impishly. Twirling around to gracefully leap back up the stairs. "They're back!" She called up to the family.

"So?" Bella enquired, channelling much of her frustration towards her husband. "Is she beaten and gagged, begging to be set free?" She shot a filthy look towards the still shamefaced couple.

"On the contrary actually. I went there, as you well know. I read her mind. She knows absolutely what she is doing. She is committed to life as a vampire and she knows she may die. She will need all of our help, although she hasn't asked. Bella...she'll probably need you the most"

Rosalie and Emmett displayed obvious relief on their faces. Although mildly irritated by her brother's urge to get to the truth, Rosalie was also pleased that Melody had indeed meant every word she had said. She had a chance to plead naivety, that she was being forced but there it was, she was going to have their baby, willingly.

"Have her move in immediately" Carlisle's voice ended the dispute. Later that day, Melody was collected and driven to the Cullen's household. 


	4. Chapter 4

Melody alighted carefully from Emmett's silver four by four. Everything she did was careful from now on. She wanted to give Emmett and Rosalie the perfect little baby, unharmed from smoke and alcohol and loved from the very moment of conception. She noticed that the whole Cullen clan was stood outside of the house, awaiting her arrival.

Esme greeted her first, grasping Melody's hand to welcome her warmly. Melody noted that they were all very attractive. She knew that she looked positively plain in comparison. She noticed Edward in the background smirking slightly. Wow, she would soon find his ability quite annoying. He laughed again. Yes, very annoying.

"My name is Esme, and this is my husband Carlisle. He's a doctor and he'll be taking care of your pregnancy" Carlisle extended his hand for a shake. He smiled and proceeded to welcome her to their home. He wished her a happy stay and she thanked him.

Rosalie walked over to her smiling, she put her arm around her back and began to guide her towards the door, stopping in front of a couple she had never met.

"This is Alice" Alice immediately threw her arms around Melody. They were all so unbelievably friendly. "And this" Rosalie continued "Is Jasper" Jasper seemed less friendly, perhaps more formal. His greeting confirmed that he did seem to have old-fashioned values and manners.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Melody" he extended his hand towards her which she gratefully shook.

He smiled at her and she instantly felt relaxed for no apparent reason. Alice gave him a gentle jab in the ribs and Melody recalled Rosalie explaining all of the Cullen's powers. Jasper had a way of controlling peoples moods. He must have been trying to make her less nervous. Despite his less than over the top greeting, she had a feeling she would get on well with Jasper, she smiled back at him. Rosalie steered her to the next person she hadn't already met.

The smile that was still lingering from her Melody's encounter with Jasper was quickly erased. There in front of her stood another breath-takingly stunning vampire female. Skin that glowed like snow in the full moon, dark walnut coloured hair that curled almost to her waist and full bee-stung lips that displayed a frown of disapproval. Melody decided to take the initiative.

"You must be Bella?" Melody smiled, she moved to extend her hand but retracted it when she realized it would be rejected and embarrassingly so.

"And you must be the future corpse" With that cutting remark, Bella turned on her heels and sped into the house.

Edward looked apologetically towards Melody's hurt face and blurrily raced into the house after Bella.

Renesmee stepped forward, she was stood beside a male. He seemed different, his skin was russet coloured and his hair was jet black. He was still very handsome but unlike any of the vampires here. Melody wondered if her memory was already starting to fail her. She was more than certain that nobody had mentioned this young man. She shot a slightly confused look at Rosalie whose eyes rolled slightly upon seeing him.

"Melody, I am so pleased you are here. My grandfather will take wonderful care of you. Please do not take what my Mother said to heart, she's upset. She'll come round, I know she will. This" She motioned her hnd towards the man who seemed so out of place. "Is Jacob, he's my...boyfriend" She smiled with her delicate shell-pink lips and her cheeks flushed with the same pink.

"Nice to meet you, don't worry about Bella. I'll talk to her. She's forgetting how badly she wanted her baby despite all I did to talk her out of it" He hugged Renesmee close to himself and flashed a smile of brillaint white, straight teeth. "Nessie, go and see if she's okay"

'Nessie' sped up the stairs after her Bella. Everyone else proceeded to move into the house.  
>It was lovely. Light and airy, not at all as she expected a vampire house to be. She guessed that everything she knew about vampires came from movies and TV and these vampires certainly did not put her in mind of Gray Oldman's portrayal of Dracula. She was only mildly surprised not to see any coffins. Emmett ran up the stairs with her bag.<p>

"Well, Melody. I'd like to ask you a few medical related questions and run a few tests, if thats okay?" Carlisle began leading her towards his in-house surgery.

She had never felt in better hands in all her life. There was a good energy in this home, and she had a good feeling about all of the people here...all except Bella. She hadn't expected to find Bella to be the one person she couldn't make a connection with. She frightened her more than Rosalie had in the beginning. Her heart sunk with disappointment, Bella was the one she wanted to speak with the most.

Ten minutes later, Melody was making a fist with a strap around her bicep ready to give a blood sample. Carlisle was looking briefly over a folder, making affirmative noises and occasionally shaking his head.

"So, uhh, doesn't this bother you?" Melody asked when he pulled the needle from her arm.

"Pardon?"

"The ah, blood?"

"Oh" Carlisle chuckled. He had forgotten how to behave around a newly informed human, it had been so long since Bella had learnt their true identities. "No, it doesn't bother me anymore. I've been a doctor now for well over 300 years now. It doesn't have an effect on me anymore. Edward's the same, I suppose his time with Bella when she was a human strengthened him"

He was so much older than Melody, yet his physical appearance put them only about 10 years apart. He had high cheekbones and bleach-blonde hair that was pushed out of his face. He could have been a high end model, they all could have been models.

"How long has Bella been a vampire?" she tried to take her mind off of her thoughts. She knew somewhere in this house, Edward was laughing his head off. She prayed that he could only read the minds of people that were in his line of vision.

"Well, Renesmee was born 7, almost 8 years ago. She was changed just after she had given birth" He looked into Melody's eyes and recognized a burgeoning feeling of lonliness building within them. "Please, give Bella a chance to come round. I am sorry to say this, but I encouraged Bella to have an abortion, of course it wouldn't be as easy as a regular abortion but I promised her I would find a way"

"You wanted her to get rid of Renesmee?"

"Yes, I did. I thought she would die. Bella was and is like my own daughter. I couldn't bare the thought of her dying. It would have devastated our entire family not to mention Edward" His fiery eyes dwindled as he recalled back the days of horrible uncertainty and darkness. "She stood by her decision and we all had to respect that, and thank god, everything was well. Renesmee is a credit to her parents, the light of our lives"

Melody smiled and hugged her arms around her stomach. How she hoped that a few years from now they would say the same thing about the child hopefully growing inside her right now.

Around 4 hours later, after spending some more time settling in, getting to know her surroundings and polishing off a delicious meal prepared by Esme, even though nobody else needed to eat, Carlisle entered the room.

"Well, I've run all of the neccessary tests and can now confirm that Melody, you are indeed pregnant" Carlisle's face neither betrayed happiness nor disappointment. He had a serious look that indicated worry but Rosalie's face lit up with extreme cheeriness. She ran to her and embraced her tightly. Emmett crossed the room and wrapped his huge bearlike grip around them both.

"So...you are pregnant then? I don't approve but after much talking with my daughter and my beloved" Bella smiled and rolled her eyes with sarcasm at mention of Edward "I've come to realise how badly I wanted this life too. I can accept what you are doing and I am here if you ever need me. Congratulations guys"

Much to Melody, Rosalie and Emmett's surprise the whole room began to rejoice. Hugging, and general merriment commenced throughout the night. Rosalie was finally getting her true happy ending.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The 'nudging' Bella had experienced two weeks into her pregnancy was now something Melody had come to miss in hers. The blood she was frequently drinking was keeping her sustained physically but the fractured ribs and aching pelvis along with the extreme depression had the Cullen's concerned.

Nobody knew why Melody could no longer bring herself to speak. She would stare out of the window mindlessly while tears would run down her cheeks. At night the tears would turn into full sobbing while she attempted to sleep. Esme had ordered somebody to be with her at all times, knowing what lengths a severely depressed person might go to to end it all.

"I don't get it" Edward turned to face his beautiful wife whilst they lay in their bed that night. They never needed to sleep but they would spend hours there holding each other and making plans for the future. "She seemed happy. She really wanted to do this. Everytime I try to read her mind now...I don't even get the painful stuff...just blankness"

"Can you hear the baby yet, like you heard Renesmee?" Bella had grown to care a great deal for Melody. Her health was indeed a lot better than hers had been, yet her mental state was fast deterioating. It seemed there was nothing they could do. Research was scarce when she had been pregnant and there was nothing to be researched about vampire-human hybrid pre-natal depression.

"I'm hoping I will soon, it's still too early yet"

"I was so happy when I was pregnant...Sick, but happy"

"I know love" He squeezed her close and kissed her on the forehead. "We'll figure this out, I promise" They lay there for hours. Both thinking, both wishing the thoughts they were having were much more pleasant.

Rosalie exited Melody's bedroom and clasped her hand to her non-beating heart. She began to hate herself for what she was subjecting Melody to. This was nothing like Bella's pregnancy. How could they have all been so foolish? Around six days after the initial celebrations, Rosalie had noticed something different about Melody. At first she seemed to be in a low mood. Wanting to sit in the darkest areas of the house and withdrawing herself from the conversations taking place around her. By the 12th day, she would barely dress herself, wearing the same flannel pyjamas for two days in a row until Rosalie decided to dress her. Now, she hadn't left her bed and occasionally refused food.

Emmett was the only person that could get anything out of her. If she didn't want to eat, Emmett could talk her into it. He would beg her to let Rosalie change her clothes. He brushed her hair and chatted to her. She would never usually answer back but seemed to listen, or nod her head. Rosalie was scared. Not only for her baby's life but for the way it was bringing Emmett and Melody closer together. Closer than she had been with him for months. She hurried to the kitchen and filled up a large white ceramic bowl with lukewarm water and grabbed a fresh, new wash cloth and rushed back not wanting to leave them alone for too long.

She opened the door a crack and peered inside. There they were, she was tucked up in her heavy blanketed bed, gazing at Emmett. He held on to her hand tightly as if they were lovers soon to be parted. Gently he was humming a song to her. Rosalie dropped the bowl on the floor when she recognized the tune to be their wedding song. Emmett turned to the door upon hearing the crash.

"Oh crap!" Rosalie crouched to the floor and began picking up the pieces of broken bowl. "I'm...I'm uh, just going to get something to clean this up" Rosalie ran down the large windowed hallway. Her skin bursting into a million diamonds as she ran. She ran, and ran. Out of the house, through the forest, not breaking a sweat, not pausing for a break. She ran to the highest cliff top and wanted to leap into the water below. Instead she looked skyward and let out a loud, feral scream. She bore her teeth and curled up her fist, cursing herself for her jealousy, and stupidity for it was at her hands that her husband may have come to fall for another woman.

It was night time when she finally returned to the house. More of Melody's ribs had broken and she had been moved into the main living area and was now on a drip. The family all looked concerned gathered around the mere shell of the girl they had met not long ago. Renesmee was desperately trying to project happy images inside her mind. The look on the young bronzed haired angel's face clearly stated that it wasn't working.

Emmett would not meet Rosalie's eyes. He didn't know what was happening anymore. He had come to love Rosalie less for what she had done to Melody. The girl should never have been exposed to any of this. She should know nothing of vampires and not be facing death in a fortnights time. Even though he was the child's true Father, he sensed that Rosalie would be content to take this child for her own. Not truly caring for his feelings or welfare and certainly feeling nothing for her surrogate.

Melody...she was so different. Selfless, fragile and beautiful. Even catatonic they seemed to speak more words to each other than he and Rosalie had in years. Her wonderful violet eyes conveyed everything he ever needed to feel whole, and he knew he wanted to protect her from any harm. He knew what was happening inside of his heart, but couldn't bring himself to believe it. He had known her for two weeks, he'd known Rosalie for decades. Maybe he was finally tired of her spoilt and thoughtless behaviour. Had he not finished repaying his life to her?

He said nothing. Edward said nothing. He never used to read his siblings minds before, but since Melody came on the scene, so had secrecy and if employing his power was the only way to get answers, he'd do it. Rosalie and Emmett seemed to be heading for a vampiric divorce and with both parties being invincibly strong and full of hurt and regret, it could spell the end of their happy coven. He decided the best thing to do was to focus on hearing Melody's baby. He was drained for today though, he would hunt tonight and try again in the morning.

"Rose?" Bella sought out her sister-in-law. She was in the kitchen, trying to keep herself away from Emmett who was sat in the front room reading a baby names book to a zombified Melody. "I don't know what to do about Edward"

"What's the matter with him?" Rosalie was pleased with the interruption of her thoughts. They were getting worse every day. Sh had never felt so alone in all her life.

"He heard the baby the other day"

Rosalie turned to face Bella completely. A huge smile spread across her face. It had been another week since Melody had to be moved and placed on the drip.

"That's wonderful news Bella. Is she happy? What did she say?" Rosalie clasped her hands together in total joy.

"So sure it's a girl?" Bella smiled hesitantly, she tried to change the subject. Rosalie sensed there was something wrong. Rosalie had indeed imagined a little girl, perhaps because of Renesmee. She honestly wasn't bothered what sex the baby was just as long as the baby was hers.

"Bella, what is it? What's the matter with Edward. What did the baby say...Bella? Tell me!" Rosalie jumped to her feet. She grabbed Bella and almost lifted her right off the ground.

"Wait...Rosalie. Calm down. The baby..." Bella brushed her hair out of her face, displaying the worry all over it. "The baby said no words. Just a tune, Edward says it's your wedding song?"

Rosalie dropped her grip of Bella and her whole body slumped. So the baby certainly knew who her father was. She had heard him whistling the tune softly to her mother. It now meant nothing to them, and it was now Melody's melody. How her heart lurched inside her. She had been wrong. Of course Emmett would feel an intense connection with the woman carrying his baby. Even if the baby wasn't created during the act of love, the baby had grown love. They were a stronger unit than they had ever been.

Anger steeled inside of her. Liquid fire and hunger rushed within her veins and her eyes began to blacken. In that frame of mind, she concocted a plan. One that suited everybody. She walked away from Bella. The newest vampire in the coven stood, scared and confused. She knew Rosalie had a vengeful streak. She shuddered at the thought of what damage the seductive yet fearsome blonde vampire could do.

"Edward, Edward! You have to snap out of it. C'mon baby. Please speak to me" Bella had been unable to discuss her growing fear with Rosalie and did not want to worry Carlisle further when he had so much on his plate.

Ever since Edward had heard the baby a couple of days ago he had began the same pattern of events that had led to Melody's catatonic state. Bella had noticed the change immediately. His eyes were dangerously black so she had dragged a mountain lion to their cottage and forced him to feed. He was slightly re-juvenated but still refused to talk.

The next morning Bella approached Carlisle and told him that they had to go away on business. They would travel to Isle Esme to try and lift his mood again. Just enough for himto tell her whats going on. That night they left with only a few things between them. Bella hoped that they could be back in time for the birth which was only a week away.

Emmett never left Melody's side. He washed her, changed her, read to her and guarded her constantly. He was the first face she saw when she opened her eyes and the last face she saw when she closed then. The Cullen's acted oblivious to what was occurring around them and all of them stood divided opinion wise. All of them did agree however that although Emmett was being insensitive to his wife, it was indeed Rosalie who had bought this fate upon herself. Now with Bella and Edward gone, the house was filled with even more awkward silences.


	6. Chapter 6

Emmett was weak, Rosalie sensed the hunger. He didn't like to go for too long without hunting, and he hadn't fed since he'd met Melody practically a month ago. It was now or never. She entered the sitting room impeccably dressed and wearing her favourite perfume. To her pleasure, Emmett looked up from his invalid fancy woman and stared at her, lustily. The hunger must be taking its toll on him, she thought, he hadn't looked at her that way in months.

"Emmett, baby" Rosalie crooned, using all of her feminine wiles. "You've been so busy caring for our poor Melody. When was the last time you fed yourself darling? How on earth will you be able to stand all of that blood when she delievers...you need to hunt. Remember, this may be your last chance" Rosalie traced her ice cold fingertips along the thick, quilted bedding, eventually bringing them to Melody's incereasingly scared face and brushing them down again. She continued to speak, ensuring her voice was as lilting as a sirens song. "I promise, I will take extra good care of Melody"

He began to hesitate. He did not want to leave Melody's side, but he couldn't deny the thirst was making him a little edgy. He hated himself for wanting to know what Melody's blood would taste like. She was starting to smell so good.

"C'mon babe. I hunted with Esme and Renesmee yesterday. I think Carlisle and Jasper went the other day. It just leaves you and Alice. Ask her to go with you. She could give birth as early as tomorrow, Carlisle says"

Emmett unwillingly left that night with a sinking feeling in his gut. Rosalie didn't seem herself. Escaping the house he knew that he was being foolish about his feelings for Melody. Of course he felt a great deal about her, she was carrying his child. He loved Rosalie though, a love to last through the ages. Soon, they would have a tiny little girl or boy that would rely on them forever. United, just like they had both always wanted. Looking back at the house one more time before he thanked whoever was up there watching them and deciding their fates that he actually had a blessed life.

A baby on the way, a doting family and his amazingly beautiful wife. He wandered why he couldn't feel any of this until he was away from the house, it was like his mind had been fuzzy or clouded. He certainly hadn't been thinking clearly. He wasn't in love with Melody at all, at least not like that. Sure he and Rosalie had been having a rough time but it had always been her. Tonight, he would show her exactly what he meant to her. First he would hunt. At Rosalie's suggestion, he had managed to cajoule Alice into accompanying him, she'd been right. They'd all need their strength for the delivery. Together they sped off through the trees. 

Rosalie was grateful for two things. The first being that due to her catatonic state, Melody would not scream, despite the horror distorting her delicate features. The second being that Alice had agreed to join Emmett for a hunt and Bella and Edward were away.

Melody had become a burden to Rosalie. They were falling in love. Her husband and this frail, pathetic human were in love. She was having his baby. A bond like that could never be broken. They'd have their baby and run away together, starting a love story of their very own. She couldn't do that. She couldn't let these event unfold, leaving herself not only childless but also loveless.  
>As quietly as she could she lifted Melody and her huge pregnancy bump off of the bed she had barely moved from in two weeks, and proceeded to carry her towards Emmett's car.<p>

After they were both secured inside she began to pull away from the house. Nobody had noticed, nobody knew where she was going and as long as she kept close to Melody, Alice would never be able to find out. They drove for a long time, heading to Oregon. Rosalie occasionally glanced down at Melody's belly. It was enormous, dotted with large purplish bruises. Every kick caused the surrogate to wince in pain. That belly...she couldn't fathom whether Bella's had been so large. Rosalie's guilt was overwhelming. She longed to explain to Melody why she was endangering her life for such selfish reasons, but she couldn't. She focused on the road and took the appropriate turning that winded down a creepy looking lane.

She pulled up in front of large, rusted, iron gates. A cemetary. This one seemed to be long forgotten and negected. It hadn't seen the bloom of a rose for years. She had chosen this place specifically because it was never used anymore, so they wouldn't be disturbed. She was shocked at herself, even as she lifted the pregnant girl from the car and crossed the graveyard.  
>It wasn't exactly her ruthless actions that shocked her if she was honest. She'd always been a girl that did whatever it took. She was more shocked at the situation. She planned to have this girl bare a child, but she was expecting the great feelings and emotions that she would stir up. She cursed her foolishness once again as she opened the old mausoleum labelled HART and carried her inside.<p>

Melody's eyes widened with absolute fear. A scene from an old Frankenstein horror movie awaited her. She had wanted to alert the other Cullen's but she just couldn't. How she had wanted to warn Emmett not to leave her alone with Rosalie. Now naive he had been to believe that she would take care of her. It was Rosalie who had abducted her in the first place.

The stone room was bare except a sarcophagus, which a thin white mattress, draping sheet and pillow sat on top of. She expected her to sleep on top of a dead body? The thought chilled Melody to the core. There seemed to be medical provisions in the corner and a generator for light. It was barely hygenic, and very basic. There in the opposite corner was a beige lacy moses basket piled high with neutral blankets and clothes for the delievered child. Rosalie spoke for the first time since she had taken her from the Cullen household.

"I didn't want to do this Melody. It's all become too involved. You and Emmett seem to have bonded, more than I can bare. I love him so much, you'll never understand, even if you think you do love him, it'll never be as much. The truth of the matter is, I cannot trust that you and he will not run away with my baby, because although you are carrying her, the baby is mine. My brother is no longer able to look into your mind so I am left in the dark. You cannot back out now" Rosalie placed the frightened girl atop the stone block, and looked around, apparently not pleased with her surroundimgs either "So, you will give birth here and after I will change you. I will take MY baby and I will call someone to collect you from here. You will never come and find us again. Not me, the baby, Cullen's and especially not Emmett"

They sat in that tiny room together not speaking for another 4 hours. The silence was abruptly broken by a loud blood curdling scream. Rosalie jumped to her feet. It was time.

"Breathe Melody, JUST BREATHE!" Rosalie was calm. She had experienced this before and she knew exactly what to do. She injected the morphine into the howling girls leg. She knew that this could most probably be over by the time the drugs kicked in but it was a small kindness.  
>Melody's face had turned as white as the sheet and she began to pant and roar inhumanly. Bones began to crack and her limbs slumped across the surface of the sarcophagus. Her arms thrashed wildly. She shouted no words, just screamed ferally into the cold night.<p>

Rosalie lifted her scalpel and began to cut a large incision through her stomach. Not with any particular care, she just wanted her child out of Melody. he was pleasantly surprised that she was managing so well to resist the blood. Perhaps she had even become as skilled as Carlisle that she could be near so much blood and it no longer affected her. She thought about her family. By now the Cullen's would know Melody and Rosalie had gone. They'd be looking for them right now. Deep down, Rosalie knew that she had lied to her, she really had no intention of changing her, especially as she was on deaths door anyway.

On cue, as if to confirm Rosalie's suspicions of Melody being a no-hoper she began to vomit large qunatities of her blood. It covered the walls and splattered into Rosalie's honey coloured hair. Rosalie dared not use her nostrils to smell she had done well up til now but the sweet nectar that filled the air was becoming to much. She finished her cut and pushed her hands inside. There...she was touching her precious child now. Rosalie pulled her out and smiled. Julianna. Her daughter. She was so perfect. An angel. The little girl was so tiny, around three pounds yet much to Rosalie's dismay her little body was covered in yellow fading bruises, and some bright fresher vivid bluer ones. She cut the cord and began to cradle her close to her body. So happy, and so finally complete.

Another scream echoed around the room. Suddenly Melody's body began to convulse, her eyes bulged and crimson foam began to bubble up inside of her mouth. What was happening, she'd given birth. She was even alive. Yet something wasn't right. Rosalie rushed to the moses basket frantically tossing the things out onto the floor and covering Julianna with a blanket. She returned to the 'table' and looked inside. There was another child. She had been carrying twins. She had been unusually large. They could never have really know because he was never able to perform a successful ultrasound. She reached inside and pulled out the other child. A boy, Jude.

She held him in the air and looked him over. Absolutely perfect, just like his sister but she couldn't smile. All she felt was a deep sense of dread. Unlike his sister he had no mark upon his body and was at least 7 pounds. He filled her with intense dread. The happiness she had felt whilst holding Julianna was draining away fast. The room plunged into even moe darkness, and Rosalie had felt that she no hope left in her life. She didn't even want to speak.

Melody reached her arms out towards Rosalie.  
>"Please, please Rosalie. Before you take them. Please, just let me hold him" She croaked. Rosalie wanted the child out of her arms, and willingly handed him over to her. "I liked Jude too. Jude Cullen...I heard you and Emmett talking. Please call him that" Melody had a sleepy smile on her face. Rosalie took care of removing the placenta and sewing her back up. "Ouch" Melody giggled. "He bit me...oh...oww. Wait, it's burning. Take him Rosalie. TAKE HIM"<p>

Rosalie scooped him out of her arms, the feeling of dread fast returning. He was venonmous like Nahuel. Nahuel was the hybrid man they had met when the Cullen's were trying to prove that Renesmee was not an immortal child to the Volturi. Both vampire/human hybrids. Except even though Nahuel had three half sisters, neither Renesmee or the other hybrid girls were venomous. Nahuel was, and apparently now was Jude.

Rosalie had not planned for this. She had expected to take her child home and claim that Melody had ran away into the forest, Rosalie had followed her, delievered her baby but Melody had died before she could be injected with venom. That way she could still be a hero, repectable to her family and still get to keep her baby. She thought hard. The venom was already changing Melody, if she survived the process then she would have what she originally wanted. She could leave Jude with her. She certainly felt more disturbed by Jude's presence than overjoyed.

Wouldn't Jude also be more of a liability in Forks, or anywhere they moved to for that fact? She quickly squeezed O-negative blood into five bottles. She would leave it here for him. If his growth and mentality rate was on par with Renesmee's, he'd be able to use it in a few hours. She lifted Julianna out and put Jude inside the moses basket. Around him she placed the scarlet bottles. Looking towards Melody, Rosalie noticed that Melody was beginning to relax. The change becoming less vocal as the morphine began to take over.

Looking at Jude one more time, she shuddered and clutched her little girl closer to her body. She had decided upon her arrival she would say that Melody had died in childbirth and not mention anything about a horrifying little boy, it seemed the right thing to do. She was glad they had driven far away enough that once Melody had changed she wouldn't be able to navigate her way back to Forks. With some luck, her entire memory would be erased anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Rosalie placed Julianna on the back seat of the car and began to dress her. She was tiny, the clothes that Rosalie had bought along were huge in comparison. She eased her inside of them with not much difficulty. Renesmee never had any health problems in all our her life. Rosalie sent up a silent prayer that her daughter would be the same, because of Julianna's premature size. She needed to be looked over by Carlisle, yet they were hours away. She would step on it the whole way home, just like she had to get there.

It had taken less than half the time it would take any regular human who followed the law of the road and couldn't afford the expensive speed modifications Emmett had fitted last year. This car was his baby, and it had served her well to deliever his other baby to him in good time. She checked her watch, they'd been 10 hours. With any luck, the hunt had been long and they had probably been home for a couple of hours max. With the way Emmett had been behaving about Melody, she seriously doubted it. Nevermind, she had her excuses lined up at her disposal. She was ready for war.

Julianna, so beautiful, so delicate. Yet, it also seemed like some of her bruises had subsided slightly and she had filled out slightly. The hair that was slick to her head at birth had now started to curl slightly away from her scalp, revealing it to be blonde. Rosalie smiled at that. She was just how she imagined her baby girl to be. She looked at her eyes, they were a deep navy blue. Most babies were born with dark eyes so she felt no suprise there, yet Jude's, they had been freakishly bright. Like a UV lamp. She no longer felt the dread that came with holding him. She wondered whether it was the child himself or the fact that now she had Julianna the world had come alive in the most magical way. Nothing could harm them and she floated on a cloud.

Rosalie entered the house and took an unnecessary yet habitual deep breath. Alice knowing what the future held for most of them awaited at the door.

"Rosalie...what have you done?" She whispered, noting the tiny baby writhing in the contented vampire's arms.

"Done? I have done nothing. Where is everybody else?" She feigned a hurt expression and fixed it to her face. "Is Edward and Bella home yet?" Her only hurdle was that as soon as he read her mind Edward would know the truth. She wanted to get to him first, before he outed her to the rest of the family.

"No, they are still at Isle Esme, but he's feeling much, much better now. They will come home tomorrow" They hadn't told her this but Alice knew. She had been very concerned for her ailing brother that she had focused much of her strength in watching them.

"Okay, lets go to the front room"

Within seconds Rosalie, still holding Julianna stood before the Cullen's and a very agitated Emmett and recited her well thought out lies.

"...And so, she began to drag herself out through the house and into the woods. I pleaded with her to come back but she said she was dying. She wanted to be with nature. I carried her to Bella and Edwards meadow. It was for the best. She laboured for hours and refused a c-section. She had her naturally, and begged me not to change her. I woud never change someone who didnt want it, you know that"

"I couldn't see any of this. None of your choices..." Alice whimpered with an air of frustration.

"That's probably because you can't read Julianna's nor Melody's mind and I was so close to her when it was all happening, I would be shocked if you could have seen it"

Alice seemed to be placated. Melody was dead and it was indeed tragic but she had given the most precious gift. The Cullen's began to feel the same euphoria that Rosalie had been experiencing since the child had been born. Emmett came forward. He looked at his angelic wife and smiled serenely at her. Relief flooded through Rosalie. They believed her, how she wished everything she had said was true. Slight better resentment at Melody's inistance to resume her position as Emmett's wife was trying to fight its way through her good mood, it was failing. Nothing to spoil this for her.

Emmett leaned forward and moved the part of the blanket that was obstructing the view of her beautiful face. The golden amber of his eyes, fresh from the hunt glowed even brighter. Shameless tears rolled down the ruggedly handsome masculine man's face. Everything in that moment seemed heightened and he turned to his family.

"She's beautiful. So perfect" He turned again to face his wife. "You named her Julianna...beautiful, like her. Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can, she's yours isn't she?"

"Ours" He corrected.

Even for somebody without a soul, Rosalie and Emmett knew that this was as close to heaven they would ever see or feel. Within moments the rest of the family gathered around the happy couple to offer their various forms of congratulations. Each one commenting on how stunningly beautiful the child was. Esme began to cry with happiness when Emmett passed Julianna to her. The little girl was a perfect blend of her parents. Rosalie knew that had she have met Emmett as a human, this little girl would still look this way, and probably even have the addictive power to make everything seem so much better than it was.

A power? Rosalie's mind began to race. Was this Julianna's gift? The ability to make everyone so happy and make everything seem so peaceful and serene. No, she admonished. It couldn't be, this was how she would have felt any time she had given birth or come into contact with a baby. She didn't feel this way with Renesmee though, but of course that could easily be explained because she was her Mother. Rosalie looked over to Jasper, he almost looked stoned. Even he who was able to manipulate moods was struggling to fight this feeling, and he so rarely gave away his emotions.

The boy? He didn't seem gifted at all. Although just as visually appealing as his twin sister, Rosalie had found him to be one of the ugliest creatures alive. He had made her feel so small and insignificant. Like her voice was not being heard while many others spoke above her. Power? Could that have been his power. To reduce someone to a mere shell of what they are. To disable somebody very inner spirit, extinguish any flame or passion for life til it was nothing. It would explain why she found him so unbearable to be near. Why Melody had slumped into such severe depression and why upon hearing his thoughts, Edward became the same way.

It was obvious the boy was more powerful than Julianna, he was much bigger and the sense of doom that hung from his every pore was certainly far greater an emotion than the joy she felt at Julianna's hands. Her power could never overcome his while they shared a womb. Rosalie's mouth hung open when she realized the bruises that adorned Julianna's body were caused by the boy. He must have kicked her and beaten her inside their Mother's belly.

Evil. She felt no remorse now for what she had done. Of course, Rosalie could only speculate but it was all beginning to make sense now. If it were indeed true, she wished she had not spared the child. She hoped that his Mother did not survive the transformation and he remained trapped inside the tomb, until he died of starvation.

Almost as if she were the family member that could read minds and knew what Rosalie was thinking that very second, Esme spoke.

"I'd like to give Melody a funeral, if thats okay with everyone" Esme said with kindness in her voice. Rosalie panicked.

"I erm, got rid of the body" The whole room turned towards her in disbelief. "She asked me to put her in the sea after. Like her Father" She hastily added to her story. It was partially true. Her Father had been in the Navy but was still alive. Before things had turned ugly where Melody had been concerned she had told Rosalie all about her Father, whom she seemed to idolise but couldnt bring herself to speak to anymore. This all seemed to be accepted by the Cullens. "Besides, It's probably better that way. We wouldn't want Charlie or any of 'your lot'" she indicated towards Jacob "Finding her and implicating us. They wouldn't understand"

"Well, okay, we could always just have a memorial service for her. She has given us this amazing child, we should honour her memory, it's the right thing to do"

"Indeed it is, Darling. What a wonderful idea" Carlisle, smiling, a proud grandfather. "We'll do it tomorrow when Bella and Edward return"

"I'll carve a some stone with her name, if you like" Jasper interjected. He still looked rather dopey. If this truly was Julianna's gift, it was certainly amazing.

"That's a thoughtful idea, Jasper. What was her surname?" Emmett looked confused, like he knew it before and had forgotten. Suprisingly enough Melody's death was affecting him very little.

"It was Hart" Rosalie lied. She had known for a fact that her surname was actually Ocean. Ironic for a Navy family, but it seemed more fitting that she be remembered by the name of the place she had died, and would perhaps be resurrected. "Her name was Melody Hart" She paused for a second and turned to Carlisle. "She'll need looking over before we have any services please"

"Of course, lets go up to the surgery"

Rosalie took Julianna from Esme and followed Carlisle up the stairs. A wicked smile that was not brought on by Julianna's gift played across her lips. Rosalie had been a spoilt human, always getting away with everything. She was pleased that even all these years as a vampire, things had not changed to drastically.


	8. Chapter 8

Julianna was perfect in every way. Carlisle had been thorough in his examination. He had weighed her in at 4lbs 2ozs. Rosalie knew that she had been taking chances on her life, driving her so far away to be born but thankfully everything had turned out well. The bruises had faded to almost nothing, so much so that Carlisle had no reason to suspect anything suspicious. He noted that perhaps it had been a traumatic labour.

Rosalie re-wrapped her in her blanket and took Julianna into the bedroom that she and Emmett still had within the Cullen household, despite their multiple residencies. It had been turned into a beautiful biscuit coloured and cream laced nursery. Complete with a large antique white crib and wardrobe. Upon opening the wardrobe dozens of designer boy and girl baby clothes that had been placed carefully there by Alice called to Rosalie. She browsed through the delicate dresses with intricate detailing. She noted gratefully that Alice had included some premature sizes. She found a soft, pale pink lacy dress that she knew wouldn't have seemed too out of place adorned upon her daughter had she had one all those years ago in her human life.

She gazed curiously at the pale blues that lingered on the left hand side of the wardrobe. They flashed images of the abandoned boy into her mind. Despite the way he made her feel, she knew what she did was wrong. A small defenceless child was now going to be subjected to eternal torment watching his mother writhing in pain once the morphine wore off. The screams of labour tore through Rosalie and made her shut her eyes tightly yet the memory was burnt into her vampiric retinas. Recalling them to fine detail. Yet she could not see why the boy child, Jude had been so horrifying.

Why was the boy so easy to leave? What was it about him that made her turn and run? If Melody did not survive the transformation, then the boy would surely die of starvation. He looked so much like Emmett, the sudden wave of guilt caused her to feel sickness. Not a physical sickness, because vampires were not afflicted with such human frailties, but an inner rotting. If she had a soul, it was surely blackened now. She felt the urge to go back. To take them both in and find a way, but she was in too deep with the lie.

If Rosalie went to the old crypt and rescued them, it exposed her as a liar, capable of anything. The Cullen's were a fair and compassionate family but they also believed that the punishment should fit the crime. They would snatch Julianna from her and cast her out of their lives. Emmett and Melody would be free to resume their relationship, she had to continue with what she had started. The pleasure of her deceit had fast eroded and had created a hole of misery. Gazing her daughter, Rosalie knew she would find a way to make amends for her atrocious crime one way or another.

"Rosalie?" Alice whispered. Rosalie turned to face her pixie-like sister leaning in the doorway. She looked hesitant whether to come in or not. It reminded Rosalie of the old vampire myth that vampires could not enter somebodys abode unless invited. It prompted her.

"Alice, come in" She gently placed Julianna in her crib. She gently let out a few tiny whimpers and fell asleep. "Thanks so much for the clothes by the way, they are lovely"

"Oh sure, no problem. Leave the boy clothes there and I'll distribute them some where they can be of use" Rosalie knew that she would gather them up and take them to parents that could ill afford clothing for their newborns. She had such generousity of spirit, she felt proud to even know her.

"Yeah, sure thing. Is that all you wanted?" Rosalie sensed that it wasn't. As much as Alice loved her, she suspected that something was up.

"No, actually, it wasn't. Rosalie...please tell me. Julianna...her birth...is everything how you say it is. Did Melody really die like that? Was she that hopeless"

Rosalie bit her lip. The way Alice had worded things almost seemed to give her express permission to tell the truth about the recent events and oh, how she wanted to. She wanted to tell Alice everything, but she just couldn't. As soon as the words had formed, they had all vanished. She looked on at her eccentric yet almost pure sister. It was her inner light and gift that had lead her to the Cullen's. She deserved her place in this family more than any of them for so many reasons.

"Of course Alice, everything is how I say. She had something inside of her that made her so miserable. If things hadn't ended the way it did, I am sure she would have taken her life and Julianna's"

"Okay, I'm glad. I was so worried" She pranced as delicately as a ballerina over to the crib and looked inside at the tiny blonde angel girl. "She truly is one of the most beautiful children I have ever seen. Like a blonde Renesmee" She giggled. It seemed like only yesterday Renesmee was born and she missed being the 'cool Aunt' now she was all grown up and hardly needed her anymore. "Just to let you, I called Bella and Edward a couple of hours ago to let them know that Julianna had arrived. They should be home by tomorrow evening"

Rosalie's face froze like solid stone. Had she been dressed in a white togo and had vines adorned artfully in her hair, she may have been mistaken for a worried statue of Aphrodite. This had no gone un-noticed by Alice.

"Rosalie...Rosalie? Are you okay?"

"Yes" Rosalie shook herself from her worried trance "That's great, is Edward better" Her attempts at a casual enquiry failed miserably. Alice immediately picked up on Rosalie's interest.

"Yes...he's fine now. Actually, as soon as they left Forks he seemed much better. By the time they reached Isle Esme, he was completely better. They treated it as a second honeymoon. Except with no unexpected suprises. Guess they thought they'd leave that part to you. Why do you ask anyway?" Annoyance crossed the beautiful blonde's face. Spite flashed through her golden eyes.

"I am concerned for my brother, is that okay? He was MY brother long before you came along Alice!" Instant hurt crossed the dainty brunette's face. Rosalie was immediately sorry for speaking out of turn. She had every right to be suspicious, yet it would not serve her well to create enemies within her family. "Alice...I'm sorry. It's the pressure of all of this. Still, I am pleased Edward is well again. I felt ever so bad that he was experiencing Melody's symptoms. Perhaps I shall meet them from the airport. It will give Emmett some alone time with his daughter"

"It's fine Rosalie. Your allowed to throw a strop or two. Your a new Mum, but hey, don't make them a regular thing!" Alice tried desperately to choke out a laugh. Still the fear of Rosalie's harsh words reverberated around her mind. She smiled at her sister and her newborn niece and quietly left the room. She didn't believe anything that Rosalie had said to her, except from displaying the obvious resentment she felt towards Jasper and herself joining the Cullen family all those years ago.

Perhaps because Carlisle wasn't her creator, it made it easier to see through the web of lies Rosalie was clearly spinning around herself. She would not act, but wait for her to become caught in them.

Almost 24 hours later, Rosalie stood on the runway. She waited for the small plane that would land in Forks, bringing either her salvation or her undoing. Edward could ruin everything with one look into her mind. She projected her thoughts loudly when she saw the plane coming towards her, descending from the skies. She knew he could hear her.

"Edward" she thought, wanting her pleading voice to reach him. "Please do not react to this. Bella cannot know. I have done something terrible. Something inexplicable" She clutched her hands to her non beating heart as the voice inside her head screamed and cried towards the heavens. She could picture Edward's face, doing her the favour of keeping Bella in the dark yet wanting to leap from the plane to kill her where she stood. "I know you know what I have done. I am truly sorry. The child, you can feel it can't you. There was no feeling like it, like he was possessed. Evil. I have a daughter now. She is the light of our lives. Please do not ruin this for us...for Emmett. Please" She felt physically drained, she prayed to a God, that she could not be certain existed.

The small plane landed. The little door opened. A few people got out and straggled around the runway, greeting their family or rushing to get into the airport, that was actually more like a very large shack with a single conveyor belt for luggage. Rosalie spotted them. Bella looked radiant, a large smile beamed on her face. Relief flooded through her every pore. If he intended to expose her wickedness, he was not going to do it here. He would not start with Bella. Perhaps, doubt creeping back in, he knew that Bella would cause a scene in front of the humans by ripping her to shreds. Looking at Bella's track history involving her fiery temper, Rosalie was in no doubt she could do it.

"Wow, Rosalie" Bella rushed over. "You came to greet us, that is so nice of you. Where is she?"

"Oh, yeah, she's at home with Emmett. I don't know what Alice told you but she was born very small, so we thought it was probably a good idea to keep her inside until she gets a little bigger. I needed to go hunt anyway, so I thought I'd meet you"

"So thoughtful. I can't wait to meet her, congratulations Rose" The females embraced. Rosalie looked over Bella's shoulders and saw the liquid fire raging in Edward's eyes. He had heard everything and he was not happy. The only solace Rosalie felt was that in not telling Bella, it meant he was willing to hear her out. She would take full advantage of that.

"Yes Rosalie, It was thoughtful of you" Edward smile his lopsided smile and threw his arms around his eldest vampire sister. "We are so sorry we missed the birth though"

"Don't worry about that" Rosalie lightly commented back.

Edward brushed her blonde waves away from her ear and pulled her in close. He lowered his mouth and whispered in her ear.

"You...are coming with me"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**(I would like to apologize for the huge delay in bringing you the next chapter in this story. I cannot promise I will be any swifter in bringing future installments but I will try harder. Thanks for sticking with me!)**

Edward was silent the whole journey to the Hart crypt. Without even revealing the planned destination, Rosalie knew that was where they were headed. Edward and Bella were perhaps the most human vampires that ever existed. They had coped through the years of futile aggravation that seemed to endlessly haunt their relationship before the love they shared could be bonded by something much stronger than their marriage...their immortality. For those years, Edward had come to renew his respect for how fragile humans were. They had souls, no matter how perfect a vampire may seem, they could never have that important inner light.

So he couldn't leave her. Melody. This girl who had caused him to become so ill and depressed, he could barely walk or talk. She had reduced a vampire to even less than a human. So curious. Now she could be dead, possibly mauled to death by the secret baby boy she had born. Or worse, she could be changing. He shuddered at the memory, almost feeling the fire of new vampire life burning at him.

He loved his sister. Even when Carlisle intended for them to become life-long mates, he only loved her as a sister. He was infinitely happy when she brought home Emmett and started her life with him. As he looked into her mind and let her emotions wash over him, his own emotions were mainly ones of confusion. She projected fear louder than anything else. Fear at what she had done, fear that Edward may tell all but mostly, much to Edward's surprise, fear as to what she would find once they arrived at the crypt. The fear was being followed closely behind by guilt.

It didn't matter how hard he probed her mind, the horrifying realisation sank in when he also sensed relief settled in her thoughts also. She didn't regret the course of action she had taken...no matter how bad she thought it was. She had let Jude live, she'd given him the best chance she was prepared to offer.

Jude... Jude... Jude... Edward clutched tightly at the wheel, his knuckles turning an even whiter alabaster. The child was...freakish. His mind left Rosalie's and returned to his own. Absentmindly he realised that no matter what he had prayed the tragic mother and son had died. The child was obviously a demon. He was everything that Edward had feared Bella would give birth to. Melody did not deserve this life. An innocent, she was just an innocent.

Edward put his foot down. The faster they got to the crypt the sooner they could figure out what to do from there. It had almost been three days since Melody had given birth to the twins. Yes, they'd still be in time.

Fear is a funny emotion for a vampire to have. Only two things should chill a vampire to it's already sub-zero core. Those things are confrontation from a werewolf, or the Volturi. For vampires are amazingly fast and stealthy...able to cross large expanses of land in minutes. They are known to be brutally ruthless, blood lust overriding any common sense, making you kill to survive be it man, woman, or child. Vampires are incredibly resilient and determined. They never sleep and can hunt while others slumber. A fomidible enemy, especially newborns. And therin the Cullen's had faced a new fear.

The crypt door was open...

The crypt was empty...

Fear. 

Edward looked across at Rosalie. His first instinct was to leap over the car and destroy her. Rip her to pieces and make every moment hurt. From what he had seen from Rosalie's thoughts and memories...she may have unleashed a monster onto this earth with nobody but his newborn mother, who would possibly be wildly delirious with thirst to guide him. Then he saw the glimmer of failure in her eyes. Loud and true enough he heard Rosalie plan to kill herself.

"No" Edward shouted.

"Huh?" Rosalie had forgotten that at current her every thought was being fed directly into her brother's brain.

"You can't kill yourself Rosalie...You have made a mistake. An awful mistake. But you have done many years of good. Look how you helped Bella with Renesmee. Do not think I couldn't see what Jude was...like. Like a monster" Edward looked down at the ground, he thanked a God that he wasn't even sure approved of him that his daughter was born with her Mother's light and goodness. "You had no idea what was going to happen. She wanted to change anyway. She obviously has. Perhaps she will be able to control her newborn thirst as Bella did when she was near Nessie?"

"So what are you...what...you're not going to say anything?" Rosalie ran her fingers across the walls as if she were looking for a secret compartment that had hidden the Mother and child away but they were gone. Early too, most transformations took longer than that.

"No, we will do more harm than good if we tell, Rosalie. I will come back to this area in a few weeks and see if there has been any disturbances and we shall deal with them together if there has. If not, forget about Melody and her son. You just concentrate on being a wonderful Mother to Julianna, lets go home" 


End file.
